


Come Back To Me

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Amnesia, Eventual Smut, Jackson wants Mark back, Jaebum is selfish, M/M, Mark doesn't remember anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark doesn't remember anything. Jackson misses his boyfriend. Jaebum just wants Mark to himself for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Mark!

_‘Where am I?’_

That’s the first thought that ran in Mark’s mind when he opened his eyes, staring up at a white ceiling with blinding lights. He blinked a little and looked around, seeing all kinds of beds in the room. He then looked down at himself, noticing that he had a cast on one leg.

Moving a little, he winced at the slight pain in his head, moving a hand up and feeling that there was gauze around his head.

_‘What happened?’_

The second thought ran through his head as he eyed the IV drip that was attached to his wrist. He let out a sigh and looked around again, trying to think back to what may have happened, but nothing came to him.

He looked up when there was a knock at the door, eyeing a black haired male that walked into the room looking incredibly worried.

“Are you okay, Mark? I came early this morning when I heard what happened.” The male said, standing next to Mark’s bed and gazing at him with soft, worried eyes.

“What happened? Who are you?” Mark asked, voice scratchy and rough as he voiced what was going through his mind since he woke up.

The guy looked mildly surprised when Mark asked those questions.

“The doctor said you’d have major head trauma from the accident.” He mumbled, probably to himself but Mark heard it. The guy then smiled and took hold of Mark’s hand.

“I’m Jaebum. Your boyfriend. You were on your way to a friend’s house yesterday when you got into the accident. It was pretty bad.” Jaebum said, moving down to give Mark a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mark blinked. Boyfriend? He looked at Jaebum for a long moment before looking away and trying to force his mind to remember, but it only made his head hurt. He winced a little and touched his head gently.

“How long have we been dating?” He asked, looking back up at Jaebum.

“We’ve been dating for a year now. May 12th was our first year anniversary.” He said with a smile, tracing Mark’s palm with his fingers.

Mark smiled a little, not really able to come up with a genuine smile because he couldn’t remember anything, which bothered him immensely.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember.” He mumbled, pushing his lips out in a pout.

Jaebum chuckled, running his fingers along Mark’s palm again and kissing his cheek once more.

“Don’t worry about it, babe. I’ll be more than happy to re-create our memories together.” He said, poking Mark’s pout playfully.

Mark smiled again, glad that Jaebum was okay with him not remembering. He was about to say something else when the silence was interrupted by a yell.

“Where’s Mark’s room? C’mon, let me through.” The voice said.

Mark looked over at the door when it was opened again, this time by a blonde male that looked even more worried than Jaebum. Another visitor?

“Who are you?” Mark asked as soon as the blonde made it over to the bed.

Before the stranger could answer, Jaebum suddenly took hold of Mark’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“Mark, this is Jackson. Your friend that you were on your way to see yesterday.” He said.

“Oh. Nice to meet you Jackson.” Mark said, suddenly feeling rather stupid saying that.

He didn’t miss the way Jackson’s eyes widened at Jaebum’s words before the gaze turned into a glare as Jackson looked at Jaebum.

Mark blinked for probably the millionth time that morning, squeezing Jaebum’s hand gently to get his attention.

“Do you know when I’ll be able to leave?” He asked, moving his eyes from Jackson to Jaebum.

“The doctor said that you’ll be able to leave sometime today. You’ll be getting some antibiotics. You’ll be in a wheelchair as well since you have a broken leg.” Jaebum answered, pointedly ignoring Jackson.

Mark nodded, laying his head down on the pillows and gazing at Jaebum for a moment longer, noticing that he was rather handsome. He blushed a little when his stomach growled loudly in the silence, embarrassment flooding through him.  

“Oh, you must be hungry. Jackson, why don’t you go get Mark something to eat?” Jaebum asked just as a doctor came into the room to check on Mark.

Jackson glared at Jaebum again and smiled sadly at Mark, which confused the male to no end. Why would he be sad? Mark watched him leave the room before looking at the doctor.

 

|Jackson’s P.O.V|

Jackson growled under his breath as he left the hospital room to go down to the cafeteria. He seriously despised Jaebum in that moment. He had always known that Jaebum liked Mark, but never thought he would do anything about it.

And now that Mark got into that car accident and now has amnesia, he dared to trick Mark’s mind into believing that Jaebum himself was Mark’s boyfriend. Knowing Jaebum, he probably used the date the two first became friends. May 12th.

Jackson could feel angry tears threaten to spill over, but he brushed them away as he walked into the cafeteria, immediately going down the line as he collected Mark’s food.

He and Mark had been dating for three years. Their anniversary was supposed to be in two weeks, but that was ruined do to Jaebum’s plan to keep Mark to himself.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he took the tray with him and paid as he made his way back up to the room. He had to make sure that Mark didn’t fall in love with Jaebum. He had to try to get Mark back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours after the doctor had checked up on him, Mark had finished his food and was ready to leave. He smiled when Jackson pulled some clothes out of a bag that he had with him.

“Thanks.” He said, taking the clothes.

“You’re welcome.” Jackson replied, smiling a dazzling smile.

Mark watched Jackson for a moment before turning his gaze to Jaebum, holding the clothes out to him.

“Can you help me?” He asked quietly, feeling a blush rising in his cheeks.

Jaebum smiled and nodded, brushing past a currently seething Jackson to help Mark. He helped him get dressed carefully, not wanting to hurt him.

When he was finally dressed, Jaebum helped Mark into the wheelchair and fixed his hair, which he had come to find out was blonde as well. When he asked why his hair was blonde, Jackson had piped up and said that he and Jackson had dyed it together.

“Are you ready to go home?” Jaebum asked, looking down at Mark with a smile.

Nodding, Mark relaxed in the wheelchair and Jaebum pushed him out of the hospital.

_‘I wonder what my home is like.’_


	2. Two

When they arrived at Mark's apartment, the blonde looked out the window. The house was small, but looked like it had a lot of space. It probably held good memories that Mark hoped he would remember some day.

"Alright, are you ready to go in Mark?" Jaebum asked, a smile on his face as he got out of the car.

Jackson got out of his own car and went over to the passenger side of Jaebum's car, opening the door and bending down to look at Mark.

"Jaebum forgot to mention that you have a roommate. His name is Youngjae." Jackson said. He was about to say something else when Jaebum pushed him to the side to help Mark.

Mark smiled in thanks at Jaebum and wrapped an arm around his neck as he was lifted out of the car and into the wheelchair. Once settled, Jaebum rolled him up to the door, which opened seconds later by a smiling brunette who must have been Youngjae.

"Glad you're okay, Mark! You had us all scared." Youngjae said, helping Jaebum with pulling Mark inside.

They set the blonde up in the living room, getting him onto the couch and placing the wheelchair beside it. Mark adjusted a little and looked around, noticing that the house was actually quite roomy.

One thing that got his attention though, was the picture on the wall above the back of the couch. It was a picture of him, Jaebum and Jackson. But, his arm was around Jackson's shoulders while Jaebum was a bit further away from them.

"Why are we so far away from each other in that picture?" Mark asked, pointing at it as he looked over at Jaebum and Jackson.

Jackson opened his mouth to speak, but Jaebum beat him to it with a smile as he kissed the top of Mark's head.

"This was taken before we started dating. You and Jackson are pretty close, and he has a lot of affection." He answered, sitting down on the arm of the couch and taking hold of Mark's hand, playing with his fingers.

Youngjae raised an eyebrow and looked at Jackson, who was looking extremely pissed off. He gave him a nudge and looked at him questionably.

"Jaebum decided to take Mark's amnesia as an advantage and pose as his boyfriend." Jackson muttered, looking at the two with pained eyes.

Youngjae sighed and shook his head, having always known that Jaebum was practically in love with Mark. They had all been careful around Jaebum because the male wasn't exactly subtle about his actions. He could get quite violent. Youngjae honestly couldn't see how Mark and him became friends in the first place.

Mark had stopped looking around the living room then. He wanted to explore the rest of the house, but knew he couldn't because he wasn't physically able to at the moment. He yawned a little and placed his head against Jaebum's leg, smiling up at the male.

Jaebum smiled back and leaned down to playfully kiss Mark on the nose, then grabbed the blanket and placed over top of the blonde.

"We should probably get going, Jackson. Mark needs some sleep. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow, babe." Jaebum said, getting up and patting Youngjae on the shoulder as he passed.

Mark watched the two leave before looking at Youngjae, wanting to have the feeling of familiarity with him, but not being able to find it.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." He said, a frown on his face.

"It's alright, Mark. We have more than enough time to get to know each other again. First, you should get some sleep and we'll take tomorrow." Youngjae said, smiling before heading off to his room. He left the door open, in case Mark needed help with something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside, Jackson pushed Jaebum against the side of his car and grabbed him by the collar.

"Why the hell would you do this to me? To us? Jaebum, this could damage him." Jackson said, anger in his eyes.

Jaebum only smirked and pushed Jackson away, eerily calm as he straightened out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"I've wanted Mark to be mine ever since I met him. So, I took the chance when I got there first." He replied, chuckling softly.

Jackson stared at him, not knowing what was going through Jaebum's mind. The guy was nice and all, but he was sometimes rather hard to deal with.

"He'll hate you for the rest of his life once he remembers, you know? I'll make sure that I remembers me." Jackson whispered.

Jaebum only shrugged and stood up straighter, passing a hand through his hair.

"I'm willing to risk that. I'll only keep trying to make him fall in love with me before he even has the chance to hate me." He said, pushing past Jackson and getting into his car.

Jackson watched as he drove off, letting out a frustrated sigh. He looked back at the house for a moment before going to his car. He kicked at the tire before getting into his car and driving off to his own house. 

He needed sleep, and tomorrow he would do his best to have Mark's attention only on him.


	3. Three

_"Mark! Happy 21st birthday! What do you want to do?" A voice asked, arms wrapping around him._

_"Let's go to Vegas!" Mark responded cheerfully, earning a small chuckle._

_"Alright, whatever you want." The voice said before lips pressed against the back of his neck..._

 

Mark blinked his eyes opened with a small groan, holding his head when a dull ache appeared. He wondered if that was a dream, or if his memories were starting to come back. With that thought in mind, he sat up a little with a bit of a struggle at the same time as Youngjae came through the living room.

"Oh! Good morning, Mark. Are you okay? You don't look well." Youngjae said, eyes worried as he looked at Mark.

"I'm fine, Youngjae. Just a small headache." The blonde responded, smiling a little before relaxing back into the couch.

He grabbed hold of the house phone, his cell phone had gotten destroyed in the crash, and stared at the numbers for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Hey, Youngjae? What's Jaebum's number?" He called, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment since he had to ask for help again.

Youngjae hesitated for a brief moment, considering giving the blonde Jackson's number instead, but remembered Jaebum's scheme and sighed, rattling off the number to the blonde. He didn't want to confuse Mark with all the talk about Jackson.

Thanking the younger male, Mark dialed the number and placed the phone up to his ear. Jaebum answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Jaebum answered, sounds of rustling could be heard on his side.

"Um, Jaebum? It's Mark. When are you coming over?" Mark asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh, good morning babe. I'll be there in an hour. Want me to get you anything?" Jaebum responded.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though." The blonde responded, smiling.

After saying goodbye, they both hung up and Mark let out a hum, thinking back to what he dreamed that morning. Or was it really a memory? He let out a sigh and flailed his arms in frustrating, accidentally hitting Youngjae in the stomach when he appeared.

"I'm sorry, Youngjae! I didn't realize you were behind me." Mark said, frowning.

Youngjae chuckled and shrugged, waving the apology away and handing Mark a cup of iced coffee.

"That's your favorite coffee. Anyway, do you need anything?" Youngjae asked, watching as the blonde took a sip of the coffee.

"Do you have any notebooks? I want to write something down." The blonde responded, looking down into the mug, thinking that the drink was actually really good. No wonder it was his favorite.

"Oh, yeah sure." Youngjae said, smiling as he went down the hallway and went into a different room. He came back a moment later and handed Mark the notebook, along with a pen.

Smiling in thanks, Mark sat down on the couch and wrote down what his dream was. Reading it over, he tilted his head and looked at Youngjae, who was reading the passage with a blank look on his face.

"How long ago did I turn 21?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

Youngjae looked away from the notebook and at Mark, smiling a little.

"About two months ago. Jack- I mean Jaebum took you to Vegas. You got pretty drunk from what I heard." The younger said, laughing a little even though it didn't reach his eyes.

Nodding his head, Mark closed the notebook and set it down onto the coffee table. He wanted to write down anything that he remembers. It could be important.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Jaebum arrived at the house at the same time as Jackson. The two glared at each other before opening the door and going inside. Mark looked up upon hearing the door and smiled when he saw the two.

"Hey." Mark said, waving Jaebum over and pulling him down to kiss him on the cheek. He was still a little unfamiliar with everything, so he wanted to get used to it by going slow. He wished he could remember everything quickly.

Mark looked over to look at Jackson, going to greet him before noticing that he wasn't there. Looking over into the kitchen, he caught the two whispering to each other in hushed whispers. When they both looked Mark's way, he looked away and at Jaebum.

"How'd you sleep last night?" He asked, reaching up to fix part of Jaebum's hair.

"I slept good. How about you?" Jaebum asked, taking hold of Mark's hand and playing with his fingers.

"It's a little hard to sleep when you can't really move around." Mark said, pouting a little.

Youngjae walked into the living room at that time, overhearing their conversation and he sighed playfully as he perched himself onto the arm of the couch.

"I had to take him to the bathroom earlier and he's quite a handful." Youngjae said, chuckling when Mark pouted at him.

"Don't worry, Mark. By next week, you'll be out of the wheelchair and be using crutches." Jackson spoke up, looking at the blonde with something like longing in his eyes.

"I hope so. I don't like being a burden to Prince Youngjae here." Mark replied, laughing when it was Youngjae who pouted that time.

Mark realized that surrounding himself with people that knew him best was probably the best. He could get to know them again while also getting to know things about himself. He looked over at Jaebum and smiled, holding his hand out with his palm up.

Jaebum chuckled softly and took hold of Mark's hand, lacing their fingers together and leaning down to kiss the top of his head, helping him a moment later to get comfortable.

Jackson watched the two with evident anger soaring through his veins. He wanted nothing more than to rip Jaebum away from Mark and tear him to pieces. He snapped out of his thoughts when Youngjae squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Like I said earlier, he's going to write down what he remembers and then he'll realize on his own that you're actually his boyfriend." Youngjae muttered gently.

With a sigh, Jackson nodded and forced himself to look away from the two, his eyes going towards Mark's notebook on the coffee table. He hoped Mark remembered soon.

 


	4. Four

_'I love you, Mark.' The voice whispered over the phone._

_'I love you too." Mark mumbed with a smile, hanging up after a few moments._

 

Mark sighed softly and took some advil for his headache, having already wrote down what he remembered. The little memories were starting to get on his nerves because they weren't telling him anything. In his memories, it seemed like the voice he spoke with was far away, kind of distant. Probably because the memories were only starting to come to his mind.

"Another headache?" Youngjae asked, sitting down beside Mark on the couch.

Nodding silently, Mark put his notebook down and sighed again, ruffling his hair. He glanced over at the blank screen of the tv before facing Youngjae once more.

"What time is my doctor's appointment?" Mark asked, cracking his knuckles.

"It's at eleven. Jaebum can't take you because he's working, but Jackson said that he would take you." Youngjae responded with a smile.

Mark nodded, not really minding that Jackson took him, even though he missed Jaebum a little. He hadn't talked to him this morning since Jaebum woke up late and was rushing.

"Want help getting dressed?" Youngjae asked a moment later, knowing that Mark had a hard time moving his legs.

"Yes, please." Mark mumbled, moving the blanket off of himself and shifting to sit up.

Youngjae grabbed the wheelchair and placed it beside the couch where Mark was at. The blonde took a slight breath and slid himself into the wheelchair with Youngjae holding his arms so he doesn't fall.

Wheeling him into the bathroom, Youngjae grabbed the clothes Mark chose. Helping him out of the pajama's, Youngjae then helped the blonde into the clothes. Mark had chosen to wear shorts with a plain t-shirt since the shorts felt more comfortable on his legs with the cast on.

"Thank you." Mark mumbled as Youngjae wheeled him back into the living room.

"No problem." Youngjae replied, chuckling softly before moving to the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The door opened an hour later and Jackson stepped inside, moving into the living room to see that Mark was watching tv and sipping at a green tea. He smiled and walked over, ruffling his hair gently. He wanted so bad to kiss him, but knew he couldn't.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, moving behind the wheelchair.

"Yeah. Youngjae, do you want to come with us?" Mark called out, picking up his notebook. He was planning on showing it to his doctor.

"Um, no thanks. I have to catch up on studying. I'll go with you on your next appointment though." Youngjae said, smiling.

With a nod, Mark smiled at Jackson, signaling that he could go ahead and get him into the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, Mark. You don't have to use the wheelchair anymore, you can just go straight to crutches. And, I have referred you to a physical therapist so you can get back to walking in no time." Doctor Lee said. smiling at the young blonde.

"Thank you, sir. There was another thing that I wanted to ask of you. I've been getting these strange dreams that started yesterday, but I thought they were memories so I started writing them down. Would you say that it helps if I write them down?" Mark asked, holding up the notebook.

Taking hold of the object, Doctor Lee opened it to the first page to look at the two passages that Mark wrote down. He then made a humming sound and gave the notebook back to Mark.

"It's a good idea. The more you remember, its best that you write it all down so you can piece everything together. Just don't strain yourself, can cause major headaches when that happens." The doctor said.

Nodding his head, Mark grabbed onto the crutches and eased himself down from the hospital bed. Jackson reached forward and held onto Mark's shoulder to support him so he wouldn't fall.

"Thanks again, Doctor Lee." Mark said before wobbling his way out of the room with Jackson next to him.

"Do you want to get some lunch? We can pick something up for Youngjae too." Jackson said, wanting to spend more time with the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Mark said with a smile, chuckling softly.

Once they were in the car, Mark leaned back and looked over to watch Jackson get into the car. He smiled at the other blonde and leaned his head back on the headrest. His hand was placed on the center console, so when Jackson's hand brushed against his, he felt a warm chill go through his body. The touch was familiar, but he didn't know why.

_A hand grabbed onto his, pulling him along as the figure in front of him lead him through the trees._

_"Where are we going?" Mark asked, lacing his fingers through the other's._

_"To our special spot." The man said, a chuckle evident in his tone._

Mark blinked and looked at Jackson's hand for a moment before shaking his head, rubbing his forehead. He grabbed a pen and opened his notebook again, writing down the memory.

"You remember something?" Jackson asked, stopping at a red light and leaning over to look at the passage.

"Yeah. I wonder where the special spot is." Mark mumbled, glancing up out the windshield before looking at Jackson.

Jackson was looking at him with eyes that screamed longing, which confused Mark. What would he be longing for.

"I think you'll remember as time passes." Jackson said finally, turning back to look at the road as he started driving.

Mark nodded and lapsed into silence, holding the notebook to his chest as he looked out the window, the memory replaying in his mind.


	5. Five

Mark lifted himself up in the bed with a sigh, using the crutches to hoist himself up and wobble out of the room. He didn't wake up with a memory this time, which kind of upset him because he sometimes looked forward to the memories. He licked his lips and went into the living room, stopping and staring in surprise when he saw that Jaebum was sitting there.

"When did you get here?" He asked, wobbling over and sitting down next to his boyfriend with a smile.

"Came over to spend some time with you since I feel bad for not taking you to the doctor yesterday." Jaebum said, throwing an arm around Mark's shoulders and stroking his cheek gently.

"It's alright. Jackson was kind enough to take me." Mark said distractedly, looking at Jaebum's hand. 

Nothing about Jaebum's touch felt as familiar as Jackson's did yesterday. With confused feelings, he decided to ignore it and leaned against Jaebum's side, glancing at the tv.

"What do you want to do today?" Jaebum asked a moment later, his voice bringing Mark out of his thoughts.

"Considering the fact that I'm using crutches and can't do much, I have no idea." Mark responded, smiling a bit.

Jaebum chuckled, opening his mouth to answer when the door opened and Youngjae walked in with Jackson following behind him.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Jackson asked, smiling only at Mark before sitting down, nudging Mark playfully.

There it was again, that familiar touch. Mark smiled a little at Jackson and turned his head to Jaebum, letting him answer.

"Well, since Mark can't really do much, do you guys want to watch some movies?" Jaebum asked.

"Yeah, we can do that. Sounds fun." Youngjae said while Jackson nodded in agreement.

When they searched through the various movies, Mark spotted a movie called 'Men In Black' and said that he wanted to watch it. 

"That's one of our favorite movies." Jackson spoke up with a light chuckle.

"Really?" Mark asked, turning to look at him with a smile.

"Yeah. It was one of our rituals that we watched the movie whenever a special occasion came up." Jackson said, smiling as he gazed at Mark.

The two gazed at each other for a few long moments before Jaebum cleared his throat, wrapping an arm around Mark's waist.

"Do you want to watch it?" Jaebum asked, kissing Mark's cheek gently.

Mark nodded, eyes going towards the tv as Jaebum played the movie. The four got settled where they were. Younjae sat down on the floor with his back against the couch and Jackson settled into the couch next to Mark. Mark leaned his head on Jaebum's shoulder. watching as the movie started.

During the movie, Mark felt Jackson lightly touch his hand. Looking over at him questioningly, he noticed Jackson shake his head and smile before looking back at the movie, his hand still placed over top of Mark's.

_Mark laughed softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the misty figure's neck._

_'Happy 100 days.' He muttered, smiling._

_'I love you.' The other male said back, twirling Mark around._

Mark blinked, reaching up and rubbing his temples slightly. What frustrated him the most was that in his memories, there was always a fog over the other person and the voice was always distant. He felt he was close to getting the full picture of the memories though.

He figured that the memory was about Jaebum, since they were together. But somehow, he didn't feel like it was possible.


	6. Six

After the movie was over, Youngjae stood up to take the movie out and Jaebum smiled at the blonde next to him.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked, placing his hand on Mark's thigh.

Mark glanced down at the hand for a few seconds, biting his lower lip as different thoughts consumed him. He let out a sigh and looked back up at Jaebum with a slight smile.

"I have to go to the bathroom. You can pick what we do after I get back." He said.

Mark turned to the side and leaned over Jackson to grab his crutches, his breath hitching slightly when he felt Jackson breath into his ear. He didn't say anything, the feeling just made him feel weird.

_Lips pressed against his neck, making him moan out softly. A soft chuckle escaped from the man above him, hands wrapping around Mark's waist._

_"I'm glad you're mine." The man said, kissing along Mark's neck again._

Mark blinked and glanced at Jackson, who raised an eyebrow questioningly. Shaking his head, Mark stood up and pulled the crutches underneath his arms before wobbling his way to the bathroom. Once inside, he shut the door and took care of his business. He struggled to get out of the bathroom, but then slipped and fell to the floor with a loud thud, groaning in pain when the crutch dug into his ribs.

A second later, Jackson came running into the hallway with Jaebum and Youngjae right behind him, going towards Mark and bending down next to him.

"Are you alright, Yi-en?" Jackson asked, worry in his eyes as he helped Mark sit up.

"Yeah...I'm...Fine." Mark mumbled, trying to talk through the pain. "W-Who's Yi-en?" He asked a moment later, wincing when Jaebum pressed a hand to his stomach.

"Oh, that's your Chinese name. I always call you that. Mine is Ka-yee." Jackson mumbled, smirking in Jaebum's direction since Jaebum didn't even know Mark's Chinese name until now.

Mark didn't say anything, only holding onto both Jaebum and Jackson for support as they carried him back into the living room, placing him on the couch while Youngjae went to grab some medicine.

"Are you sure you're okay, babe? You don't want to go to the hospital?" Jaebum spoke up, watching as Jackson took hold of Mark's hand, feeling slightly agitated.

"I'm fine, Jaebum. Just need to catch my breath." Mark said, smiling a little before taking the medicine from Youngjae and swallowing the pills down with a cup of water.

"We should just let him rest for now. You two can go on home." Youngjae said, having sensed the tension between Jaebum and Jackson.

The two stood reluctantly and nodded. Jackson waved at Mark and watched with gritted teeth as Jaebum bent down to place a kiss on Mark's lips.

"Oh. B-Bye." Mark mumbled, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he waved at the two.

"Bye." Jaebum said, leaving the house with Jackson right behind him.

~~~~~~

"What the hell was that? You can't kiss my boyfriend!" Jackson said, anger in his voice.

Jaebum smirked and shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against his car.

"Technically, he's my boyfriend now. Get over it, Jackson. You've been together for three years and I fell in love with him a year ago. Let me have this chance with him." Jaebum said, leaving no room for Jackson to respond as he got into his car and drove away.

Cursing, Jackson kicked his car tire and got into the car, driving off towards his own house.

~~~~~~

Mark reached for the notebook and wrote down his latest memory that he had before going to the bathroom. He smiled a little and raised two fingers to his lips, sliding his thumb over his bottom lip. He didn't feel right with the kiss. He still didn't know why.

 _'Yi-en.'_ Mark thought, smiling. Jackson had told him that was his Chinese name and it sounded good coming from him. 

He wondered why Jaebum hadn't called him that.


	7. Seven

The next day, Mark opened his eyes and let out a surprised yelp when he saw two people hovering above him. He placed a hand overtop of his chest and took a deep breath once he realized who the two people were.

"Really? You just had to be creepy?" He asked, eyeing the two.

"Sorry, Mark. I told Jackson not to, but he wanted to wake you up." Youngjae said, a small chuckle escaping as Jackson pretended to look hurt.

"It's okay, I guess. What did you want to wake me up for, Jackson?" Mark asked, sitting up a little in the bed.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you would like to get out of the house for a while. Jaebum is working again today so I know you're probably bored." Jackson said, helping Mark get out of the bed.

Mark chuckled softly, stumbling a little as he got out of bed and grabbing hold of Jackson's shoulder to keep steady.

"I am kind of sick of staying in the house. Where do you want to go?" Mark asked, making his way over to the closet.

He didn't really need to use the crutches now that he had a cast on his leg, it'll be a bother at times because of how bulky it was. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair as he looked back at Jackson.

"Well, we could go to the mall if you wanted. You haven't been there in a while. You like it there." Jackson said, tilting his head as he watched the blonde stumble around the room.

Youngjae took it upon himself to go over to where Mark was and help him get some clothes out. Mark thanked him and smiled before looking at Jackson, nodding his head.

"Alright, sure. I'm more than willing to go and see what I liked about the mall." Mark said with a small laugh, walking out of his room and going into the bathroom so he could get dressed.

Once he was dressed, Mark pulled on a beanie and walked out of the room, nearly running into Jackson in the hallway. The other blonde chuckled and wrapped an arm around Mark to steady him.

"Sorry about that. Was just coming by to see if you needed any help." Jackson said, letting go of Mark after letting his hand linger for a few seconds.

"It's fine. You could help me get the leg of my jeans over top of the cast. This is irritating." Mark said with a slight pout.

Jackson chuckled, poking Mark's cheek as he bent down to do what was asked. He carefully rolled the pant leg down over the cast as much as it would go before standing back up.

"There you go. By the way, you're adorable when you pout." Jackson mumbled, throwing an arm over Mark's shoulders and pulling him to the living room.

_"Mark! Let's go play dance revolution over at the arcade." The distant voice called, a hand grabbing onto Mark's wrist._

_Mark smiled and looked down at the hand, eyeing zeroing in on the gold colored bracelet that the other male always wore._

_"Alright, let's go! I'll beat you again." He said with a laugh before running towards the arcade._

Mark blinked and stopped walking once they made it to the living room. He grabbed his notebook and wrote down his memory before looking over at Jackson. He eyed his wrists before releasing a breath, one of shock.

Jackson had on the exact same bracelet that was in his memory.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize beforehand for the extremely short chapter.

When they finally arrived at the mall an hour later, having been stuck in traffic most of the way, Mark struggled his way out of the car with Jackson's help, hand on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Mark asked, closing the car door behind himself and making his way to the entrance of the mall.

"Yeah, sure." Jackson said, pulling the door open and holding it so Mark could go in.

"Where'd you get that bracelet?" Mark asked, pointing at Jackson's wrist before looking around, the noises nearly overwhelming him.

"This? I got it as a birthday present. Why?" Jackson asked, turning to gaze at Mark.

"Just thought it was pretty." Mark mumbled, his thoughts going back to the memory from earlier.

He felt confused, since Jackson was currently wearing the bracelet in his memory. Was Jackson the one that he had gone to the arcade with? with that thought in mind, he walked over to the map board in the middle of the entrance area and looked for the arcade place.

"You want to go to the  arcade?" Mark asked, looking behind him to look at Jackson.

Jackson chuckled and nodded, agreeing. He threw an arm around Mark as they walked together, using the escalator since they were too lazy to walk up the stairs. Mark hummed gently, jumping a little when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he noticed that the call was coming from Jaebum.

"Hello?" He answered, stepping off the escalator once they were at the top. Jackson felt him take his wrist to lead him to the arcade.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing?" Jaebum responded over the phone.

"I'm at the mall with Jackson." Mark said, glancing up to look at the arcade, then noticed that Jackson had looked over at the mention on his name.

"With Jackson? Alright. How about I meet up with you at the food court in a bit?" Jaebum asked, rustling sounds coming from his end.

Hesitating a little, Mark took the phone away from his ear and tapped Jackson on the shoulder, smiling a bit.

"Do you mind if we meet Jaebum at the food court in a while? He's coming." Mark said, feeling like he had to ask for permission.

"Sure, he can come." Jackson said, forcing a smile.

"Jaebum? We can meet up." Mark said as he put the phone back to his ear, a smile on his face.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Jaebum responded, chuckling softly before he hung up.

Pocketing his phone, Mark chuckled and jumped onto Jackson's back, making the younger stumble slightly before his hands held Mark's thighs. Mark ignored the way his hands felt, choosing to laugh to distract himself.

"Let's go so I can beat you at the arcade games." Mark said, taking Jackson's hat and putting it on his own head.

"Oh, you're on." Jackson said, running into the arcade place.


	9. Nine

"You totally cheated!" Mark said, laughing as they walked out of the arcade thirty minutes later.

"I did not! You're just really terrible at arcade games." Jackson responded, laughing gently.

Mark chuckled and shook his head, throwing an arm around Jackson's shoulders and making his way to the food court to meet up with Jaebum. He blinked in surprise when Jackson suddenly leaned in and kissed his cheek, looking at his friend. Before he could say anything, another memory came to him.

_"Mark, come back to bed. I know you're excited, but you need sleep." The voice said, strong arms wrapping around his waist._

_"Why would I sleep when we're going to disneyland tomorrow? This is so exciting!" Mark said, but he willingly followed the male to lay in the bed._

_The man chuckled, kissing Mark on the cheek, telling him to go back to sleep before Mark finally complied._

"Mark? You alright?" Jackson's voice brought him back to reality, fingers snapping in front of his eyes.

Mark blinked again and shook his head, looking at Jackson with a slight smile.

"Sorry, just spaced out." He said, feeling his head start to hurt a little.

"Another memory?" Jackson asked, squeezing Mark's arm gently.

With a nod, Mark let out a small sigh and ruffled his hair. He had a feeling that he knew who the man was in his memories, but he didn't know what to think. Something didn't seem right with the situation at hand. As he was about to say something, a voice called out to them.

"Mark! Jackson!" Jaebum called out, running over and throwing an arm around Mark's waist, pecking Mark's lips gently.

"Hey." Mark said, smiling a bit.

Jackson watched the two with a frown, hating how Jaebum was touching Mark that way. He honestly had no idea how he was going to get Mark back, but he had to at least have alone time with Mark at least once. Maybe he should ask for Youngjae's help again.

"Well, I'm starving. Let's get some food." Jaebum said, leading Mark further into the food court.

Mark looked around for a moment, suddenly feeling rather overwhelmed with the amount of people there. He tugged on Jaebum's shirt and pointed over at a Thai place.

"Can you order from there? I'm going to go sit down." Mark mumbled, smiling a bit when Jaebum nodded and made his way over to a booth.

Jackson sat across from him and tapped his fingers on the table. Mark looked at the bracelet adorning his wrist again and reached out, touching it gently.

"This is a really pretty bracelet." Mark mumbled.

"Thanks." Jackson replied with a smile, catching Mark's fingers with his own and playing with him.

The feeling Jackson gave him was sort of familiar, like he had known the feeling all his life. The thought made him seriously confused, and he wanted to voice it, so he looked back at Jackson.

"You know... for some reason whenever I'm around you, it feels really familiar." Mark said, tilting his head slightly as he watched Jackson's reactions.

Jackson blinked in surprise, a sudden hope in his eyes as he smiled and chuckled, though it died down when he looked over Mark's shoulder at Jaebum.

"Yeah, we've known each other for a really long time. Good friends." Jackson said, eyes moving back to Mark's.

Jackson was lying, and Mark knew that with the way he was acting. And somehow it was because of Jaebum. He'd have to find out on his own if he wanted answers to what his memories were and the reality surrounding him.

Mark glanced up when Jaebum came back, setting their food down before sitting next to Mark. Growing curious, Mark reached out and took hold of Jaebum's hand, lacing their fingers together.

No feeling of familiarity at all at the touch. Kind of like touching a stranger. The feeling didn't even phase when Jaebum leaned in to kiss him.

He had to figure it all out.

 


	10. Ten

After they had finished eating, Mark took the moment to observe the two men. There was an obvious tension between the two that he just now started to notice. Something was definitely going on. He glanced at Jackson's bracelet again before moving his eyes to Jaebum's hands, seeing no type of jewelry that seemed special.

When Jaebum stood up to go throw the garbage away, Mark turned to Jackson and pointed at the bracelet again.

"Where'd you get the bracelet? Tell the truth, please." Mark said, giving Jackson a look.

Jackson glanced over at Jaebum before letting out a soft sigh, lifting his free hand touching the bracelet with the tips of his fingers.

"You got this for me on my 21st birthday earlier this year." Jackson said gently, looking away from the bracelet and looking into Mark's eyes.

Mark nodded, thankful that there was some truthfulness in what he wanted to know. He also knew that there was much more that he needed to find out. He looked up when Jaebum came back and smiled, standing up.

"Can we all just go back to mine and Youngjae's place? My leg is starting to bother me." Mark said, which was partially the truth. He also wanted to observe the both of them more.

"Yeah sure. Wouldn't want you exerting it too much." Jaebum said, throwing a look at Jackson, who scoffed in return.

Mark eyed the two before taking hold of Jaebum's hand, walking out of the food court and heading towards the mall exit as Jackson followed behind.

~~

Back at home, Mark sat down on the couch and grabbed his notebook, reading through the memories that he recently had. With a sigh, he set it down and watched as Jackson and Youngjae began talking to each other while Jaebum sat next to Mark, handing him some pain killers.

"Thanks." Mark said with a smile, kissing Jaebum's cheek before taking the pain killers and relaxing a bit.

After a few moments, Mark heard Jackson laugh in a high pitched way and he winced, his head starting to hurt a little.

_'Mark! I'm going to get you!" The voice said, followed by a high pitched laugh as the man ran after him._

_"Catch me if you can!" Mark replied with a laugh of his own._

_Mark didn't make it far before arms wrapped around his waist and the man swung him around, causing them both to laugh._

_'Caught you.' The man said, kissing Mark on the neck._

Mark rubbed his temples slightly, his eyes moving over to Jackson again when he remembered the laugh. It was exactly like Jackson's laughter in his memory. He opened his notebook and wrote it down, making sure Jaebum didn't see what he was writing.

As a small headache surfaced, Mark let out a small sigh and rested his head against Jaebum's shoulder. He was starting to realize that not everything was how it seemed at the moment.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep wrapped in Jaebum's arms, even if he didn't feel like he belonged there.


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's my birthday, I decided to update!

He opened his eyes when someone shook his shoulders, blinking blearily at Jaebum, who smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Hey, sleepy head." Jaebum mumbled, giving Mark a soft kiss on the lips.

Mark smiled a little and sat up, glancing around to see that Jackson and Youngjae were both looking over at them.

Mark smiled at the two of them, making eye contact with Jackson before getting up off the couch.

"I'm just going to get a drink." Mark mumbled when Jaebum looked at him, worried.

Mark walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Leaning against the counter, he took a sip of his juice. A minute later, he winced when his head started to hurt.

_"Mark! Come on, let's go." The voice said, sounding a little more clear._

_All of a sudden, the fog just went away and Jackson appeared, smiling at Mark and taking him by the hand._

_"Where are we going?" Mark asked, laughing softly._

_"You'll see." Jackson replied, smiling as he pulled Mark out of the house._

Mark gasped, the pain in his head unbearable and he dropped the glass, not even paying attention to the loud crash as one last memory came to him.

_"I'm on my way over, Jackson. I just had to take care of some stuff first." Mark said, checking his rear view mirror before turning into the next lane._

_"Okay. I love you." Jackson replied, a smile obvious in his voice._

_"I lo-. "_

_Mark's sentence was cut off when a car came speeding down into his lane, crashing into him and everything went black._

"Mark?!? Are you okay?" Jaebum asked, shaking Mark out of his trance.

Mark blinked weakly and stared at Jaebum And Jackson, seeing the worry in both their eyes.

"You lied to me." He said before everything went black.

-

Waking up, Mark stared up at the white ceiling, listening to the familiar beep of hospital equipment.

"You're awake." A voice said, and Mark recognized it as Youngjae's voice.

Turning his head, Mark looked at his friend for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"What happened?" Mark asked, not remembering much except the memories.

"We heard glass shattering in the kitchen and ran in to see that you were completely spaced out. When you came back, you told Jaebum and Jackson that they lied to you before passing out." Youngjae mumbled, watching Mark carefully.

Mark frowned, listening as it all came back to him. He remembered everything now and he was beyond pisssed. He fact that Jackson hadn't even said anything bothered him more.

"Where are they?" Mark asked a moment later.

"Outside in the hallway. After we brought you here, the two got into an argument over the situation. Do you want me to get them?" Youngjae asked, tilting his head.

Mark shook his head and sighed, not ready to face the two until he got all his thoughts together.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mark asked, staring at his roommate.

"I know I should have, but it wasn't my place to. I'm sorry." Youngjae said, sighing softly.

Mark was silent for a moment before sighing, resting his head on the pillow. The whole situation was draining. He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that he just woke up but the medicine was still coursing through him, so he fell asleep again.

 


	12. Twelve

When Mark woke up again, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He let out a soft sigh and looked around, wondering why all this had to happen to him. He glanced up when the door opened, watching as Jackson and Jaebum both came into the room.

"I don't want the both of you in here. Go home." Mark said, glaring at the both of them.

"We just want to talk, Mark. We've kept you in the dark for too long. If it hadn't been for Jaebum, I'd be the one to help you." Jackson said, walking over to the bed.

Mark looked at him, then at Jaebum, who for once actually looked guilty.

"I thought we were friends, Jae." Mark said, hurt evident in his voice.

"I'm not going to apologize, Mark. Because I'm in love with you and selfish. I was the first one here and I took advantage of that." Jaebum replied, going up to the bed as well, but Jackson stopped him.

"You have no right to even be here with him. You're lucky I didn't kill you." Jackson said, pushing Jaebum away.

Jaebum stumbled back, catching himself on the other bed before charging towards Jackson, pushing him back as well.

"Stop! Both of you! I'm sick and tired of you two fighting. Jackson, why wouldn't you tell me the truth?" Mark asked, looking at his boyfriend of three years, well technically it would be four years since their anniversary already passed.

"Mark..." Jackson mumbled, going over to the blonde and reaching out to touch him.

Mark slapped his hand away and glared, hurt evident in his eyes.

"You lied to me, Jackson, and didn't tell me the truth. I just need to be alone." Mark said, tears pricking at his eyes.

Jackson stood there in silence for a moment before he sighed and turned away, walking out of the room. Jaebum looked at Mark for a moment before biting his lip.

"I was jealous of your relationship with Jackson. I fell in love with you the more I hung out with you so I did what I wanted without thinking about how you would feel. I just wanted you to finally notice me." Jaebum said.

Mark looked up at Jaebum and sighed, wiping his tears away.

"Leave, Jaebum. I don't want to see either of you for a while." Mark mumbled.

Jaebum nodded slowly and walked out of the room as well while Mark curled up in the bed and started sobbing gently, not knowing what to do.

~

Jaebum closed the door behind himself and stood there for a moment before looking up at Jackson. He saw the anger in his eyes and sighed, biting his lip.

"I love him, Jackson." He whispered.

Jackson scoffed and charged towards him, pushing him against the wall.

"He's my boyfriend, Jaebum! Why the hell would you do that when you knew he'd hate you in the end?" Jackson asked, pushing him into the wall once more before moving away.

"It was worth it. I fell in love and I used my own selfishness to get what I wanted." Jaebum mumbled.

Jackson growled and punched Jaebum, throwing him into the wall before moving away and sitting next to Youngjae, who stared at the scene with somber eyes.

"You know that even if Mark doesn't like you guys at the moment, he still cares enough to not want you to fight." Youngjae mumbled.

Jackson let out a sigh and closed his eyes, nodding his head.

"He won't talk to me until he's ready, you know how he is Youngjae." Jackson mumbled.

Youngjae nodded and looked towards Jaebum, who was currently nursing his bleeding nose. Jackson opened his eyes and followed Youngjae's gaze.

"Were you ever going to tell him how you felt?" Jackson asked, looking back over at Jaebum.

"It's not worth it, Jackson. Not with how he feels about Mark. I knew that he would never even look at me so I decided to just love him from afar." Youngjae replied.

Jackson sighed and rubbed Youngjae's shoulder, looking up a moment later when the doctor arrived.

"Mark can go home whenever he feels ready. Just please don't do anything to make him stressed." The doctor said before leaving to go into Mark's room, checking on him.

Jackson sighed once more, leaning his head back against the wall. He surely hoped Mark would forgive him.

 


	13. Thirteen

Mark walked out of the room an hour later, fully dressed and hair wet from a shower. The three that were sitting, stood up when they saw him. Jackson moved to help Mark, but the older male raised a hand to stop him.

"Jackson, I'm fine." He said quietly, not even looking at them as he walked towards the exit of the hospital.

When they were at Jaebum's car, Mark slid into the backseat and rested his head against the window. letting out a soft sigh. He closed his eyes and thought back to where it all started after the car accident. He wished he had noticed it sooner, how they all were lying to him. But, he didn't because he didn't know that his own boyfriend was hiding it from him.

"Mark? Are you alright?" Youngjae asked, having got into the backseat along with him as Jackson slid into the passenger seat reluctantly.

Mark hummed gently, turning his head to look at his friend. He shrugged, glancing towards the front of the car before looking back at Youngjae.

"I honestly don't know, Youngjae. Why wouldn't Jackson just tell me from the get go that Jaebum was faking it? He's my boyfriend." Mark whispered, leaning over and resting his head on Youngjae's shoulder.

"It's because he loves you, Mark. He didn't know how to tell you in the first place because you wouldn't have believed him while you had amnesia. It just had to play out naturally." Youngjae whispered, fixing some of Mark's hair.

Mark let out another sigh and looked at the front, catching Jaebum's gaze in the rearview mirror. He looked away and closed his eyes, resting.

~

When they made it back to the house, Mark got out of the car and walked inside, allowing Jackson to follow him as Youngjae took hold of Jaebum's wrist, stopping him from following.

"Just leave them be, Jaebum." Youngjae whispered.

Jaebum glared at the younger and smacked his hand away, but didn't go inside. He leaned against the car with a sigh and ran a hand over his face.

"Youngjae, don't say anything. You know that I love Mark." Jeabum said, eyes on the front door of Youngjae and Mark's house.

"Yeah, I do. But you could just try to move on. Mark and Jackson have been together for four years, Jaebum. Don't try to sabotage that." Youngjae whispered.

"Who am I supposed to move on with, Youngjae? I know for a fact that Mark will always be the one I love." Jaebum said, moving his gaze to the younger.

Youngjae smiled sadly, wringing his fingers worriedly for a moment before finally deciding to tell him how he felt, choosing to follow Jackson's advice.

"Me. You could move on with me." Youngjae whispered.

Jaebum looked at Youngjae, surprise in his eyes before he chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're so pathetic Youngjae. Falling in love with me was stupid of you, especially when you know it isn't ever going to happen." Jaebum said, smirking a little.

A moment later, Youngjae slapped Jaebum across the face, tears pricking at his eyes.

"You are the most selfish person I've ever known. You don't even deserve to have someone to love." Youngjae said, walking past him and into the house.

~

Mark let out a sigh, having hadn't said a word to Jackson as they stood in his room. He looked up though when he saw Youngjae come inside, immediatly moving over to his friend when he saw that he was crying.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, wiping Youngjae's tears away.

"Jaebum is what's wrong. He's a selfish bastard." Youngjae sobbed quietly, going to his room and closing the door.

Mark bit his lip, hands curling into fists as he thought about Jaebum. He looked at Jackson and shook his head, sighing.

"Make sure you get Jaebum home. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said.

Jackson nodded quietly and left the house while Mark sat down on his bed, hanging his head down.

He wanted nothing more than the situation to just resolve its self, but knew that it wouldn't happen unless he did something.


	14. Fourteen

Mark woke up the next morning and went into the kitchen, making some tea before taking it into Youngje's room. He set it down onto the bed and sat down next to his roommate, hugging him gently.

"Everything would have been much more simple if I hadn't gotten into that car accident and developed amnesia. I'm sorry, Youngjae." Mark mumbled sadly.

"Don't apologize. It wouldn't have changed anything because I know how much Jaebum loves you." Youngjae mumbled, taking a sip of the tea and looking down into the mug, holding it close to himself.

"I never realized that until I got my memories back and everything started to make sense. But Youngjae, you do know that I love Jackson right?" Mark said, licking his lips.

"Yeah, I do. I've always noticed how you two are madly in love." Youngjae mumbled, taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm going to talk to Jaebum and tell him how I feel. I'm going to tell him the truth. I'm not going to keep Jackson waiting anymore since I have no reason to be mad at him anymore." Mark mumbled.

Youngjae smiled a little and nodded, putting his cup down onto the bedside table and hugging Mark gently. He then grabbed some clothes and left the room, going into the bathroom.

Mark sighed a little and stood up, leaving the room and going into the kitchen once more. He cleaned up some of the mess he made and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch to watch tv.

~

An hour later, there was a knock on the door. Mark stood up and walked over to answer it, smiling a little when he saw Jaebum and Jackson. He waved them inside and shut the door after them, sitting back down on the couch.

"Alright, I just want to settle everything once and for all. Jeabum, I just want you to be my friend no matter how you feel for me. I don't like you that way because I am in love with Jackson. And right now I'm pretty pissed off at you because of what you did to Youngjae." Mark said, starting off quite bluntly.

Jaebum opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to know better of it and closed his mouth, leaning back.

"Jackson, I'm mad at you because you didn't come right out and tell me the truth, even if I did have amnesia. But I understand why you did it now and I forgive you. I love you and I'm still going to be dating you. We do have a belated four year anniversary to celebrate anyway." Mark said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Jackson chuckled and reached forward, wrapping a hand around Mark's neck and bringing him into a kiss, sucking on his bottom lip gently before pulling away.

"I love you." He whispered before leaning back.

Jaebum watched the scene with pain filled eyes before he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled a few seconds later, catching Mark's attention.

"It'll take some time to forgive you, Jae. Especially with what you did to Youngjae. You need to move on from me, Jaebum. But I don't trust you with Youngjae, so don't get any ideas. Youngjae needs to move on too. We all do." Mark said, smiling a little.

Jaebum stared at Mark for a moment before looking at Jackson, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder before standing up and leaving the house. Mark sighed and moved closer to Jackson, snuggling into his warmth.

"Was I too harsh?" He asked softly.

"No, you weren't. To be honest, I think Jaebum deserved a little harshness from what he did. You have no idea how much I wanted to tear his head off." Jackson said, shaking his head.

Mark chuckled softly and leaned up a little, kissing along his boyfriend's jawline gently.

"Where should we go to celebrate our four years together?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have everything planned like I did from the start." Jackson said, winking at the older male.

Mark laughed and pecked Jackson's lips gently before laying against his chest again.

Everything would surely go back to normal now, he was happy for that. 


	15. Fifteen

The next day, Mark took the time to spend some quality time with Youngjae before he had to get ready for his date with Jackson. He hummed in thought as he laid on Youngjae's bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad that you two went through with the date still. I thought for sure you wouldn't do it." Youngjae commented, typing on his computer.

"It's our four years together. Of course we would still do this." Mark answered, smiling as he looked at his friend.

Youngjae hadn't really shown a sign of heartbreak since yesterday, mostly just acting like his usual self, which Mark liked. But he knew that Youngjae had the habit of hiding his true emotions.

"Do you know what he has planned?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

Youngjae stopped typing for a moment and took a glance at Mark before resuming what he was doing, refusing to answer. Mark took that as a sign and huffed playfully.

"Why does he always tell you these things?" Mark asked, chuckling softly.

"Because I'm the only friend of yours that actually knows how to keep a secret from you. Remember when Jackson told Yugyeom about your birthday party and Yugyeom totally screwed up and told you?" Youngjae asked, laughing at the memory.

Mark laughed too, nodding his head as he remembered. Yugyeom had completely soiled the surprise a week before the birthday party. Mark had pretended to be surprised and ended up defending innocent Yugyeom when Jackson almost tore his head off.

Mark picked up his phone a moment later and checked the time, noticing that it was almost time for Jackson to come pick him up. With a smile, he slid out of the bed and mock saluted Youngjae.

"I shall be getting ready." He said, smiling before heading off to his room.

~

Jackson knocked on the door when Mark was just finishing up getting ready, putting on his favorite cologne. He smiled to himself and opened the door, whisteling a little when he saw his boyfriend.

"Wow, you look good." Mark said, leaning in to peck Jackson's lips.

"You do too. Bye Youngjae!" Jackson called into the house.

"Bye!" Youngje called from his room.

With a smile, Jackson opened the passenger door for Mark, making the older chuckle and slide into the car.

"Where are we going?" Mark asked when Jackson got into the driver's seat.

"You'll see." Jackson replied, a smirk on his face.

Mark chuckled and leaned back in seat, enjoying just being with Jackson.

~

When they arrived at the place, Mark gasped silently in shock when he realized what place it was. It was the restaurant that Jackson took him to on their first date four years ago. They hadn't been there in forever.

"I knew you'd remember it." Jackson mumbled, kissing Mark's cheek before getting out of the car.

Mark got out of the car as well and followed Jackson inside, looking around as he went. The place changed a little, but was still the same. He smiled, turning to Jackson and listening as he asked for a table for two that he reserved.

After a few minutes, Mark held Jackson's hand and followed the waitress as she lead them to the table.

"Here you are. Jimin will be coming over and taking your order soon." The young woman said, smiling at the two of them before leaving.

When they sat down, Jackson reached over and took hold of Mark's hand, lacing their fingers together with a smile on his face.

"I love you." Jackson said.

"I love you too." Mark mumbled, a loving smile on his face.

Jamie soon came over and took their orders, all the while making conversation with the both of them. Mark relaxed a bit before the food came soon after, which was pretty fast. It was one of the reasons why Mark liked this place. Fast service even when there were a lot of people.

"Hey, Mark?" Jackson asked once they were in the middle of their meal.

Said male looked up at his boyfriend in question, placing his fork down as he waited for the blonde to speak.

"We've been together for four years and I've never felt so in love like I do with you. I fell for you when I first met you and I continue to fall harder every day. When you lost your memories and started technically dating Jaebum, I was lonely, but I knew that I should continue to wait for you. The day you got your memories back made everything come to light and I would never want to lose you again." Jackson said, slowly getting out of his seat.

Mark watched, confused for a moment before he widened his eyes, putting a hand to his mouth in shock when he realized what Jackson was doing.

"Mark Yi-En Tuan, I don't want to lose you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Jackson asked, opening the black velvet box he had in his hand and revealing the ring.

Mark started to cry silently as he stared at the ring, not even noticing it when all the people in the restaurant were watching them. He slowly looked up to meet eyes with Jackson and nodded.

"Yes." He said, smiling.

Jackson smiled widely and slipped the ring onto Mark's ring finger, then stood and pulled Mark into his arms, kissing him full on the mouth as the restaurant erupted into applause.

"He said yes!" Jackson said as soon as he had pulled away, holding Mark's hand up.

Mark laughed quietly, blushing from being shy. He gazed at Jackson as he ignored the other people. He was so in love, it was almost unreal. He knew he was in love with the blonde as soon as they first met and now they were engaged.

He couldn't be anymore happier.


	16. Sixteen

Mark grunted softly when Jackson pushed him against the wall as soon as they got to Jackson's place, kissing him passionately.

"God, I missed this." Mark mumbled when Jackson pulled away, only to kiss and suck at his neck.

"Me too." Jackson whispered, smirking as he pulled away and lead Mark into the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed.

Mark let out a small huff of laughter, watching as Jackson pulled his shirt off. He did the same to his own and threw it to the ground beside the bed, leaning up and kissing along Jackson's chest. He pushed Jackson down before hovering over top of him, smirking at the younger as he unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled them off and threw them to the ground as well.

He placed his hand on the crotch of Jackson's boxers, feeling the outline of his hard cock. He bit his lip, using the palm of his hand to dig it gently into it. Jackson let out a low moan, staring at Mark.

"If you're only going to tease me, I suggest you don't." Jackson grumbled, licking his lips.

Mark chuckled softly and leaned up, pressing a deep kiss to Jackson's lips, sucking on his bottom lip and pulling it with his teeth. He hummed before pulling away, smiling down at the younger.

"Make love to me, Jackson." Mark whispered, leaning down to kiss him again.

Jackson placed his hands on Mark's waist and flipped them both over so Mark was laying on the bed again. He smiled and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. Mark raised an eyebrow when he saw that it was half empty.

"I missed you." Jackson said, shrugging.

Mark smirked and pulled the rest of his own clothes off, pushing Jackson's boxers down so now they were both naked. He laid back down and spread his legs, moving his hand down to grab hold of his own cock, but Jackson pushed his hand away.

"No touching yourself." Jackson mumbled.

Mark smiled, allowing Jackson to turn him around so he was laying on his side. Jackson laid behind him and kissed the back of his neck as he slid two lubricated fingers in Mark's hole, gently moving them around until Mark was comfortable.

Mark let out a low moan, moving one of his legs so it was overlapping with Jackson's thigh. He bit his lip, forcing himself to relax. He closed his eyes and let out a soft cry of pleasure a few seconds later when Jackson hooked his fingers in deeper and hit his prostate.

"There?" Jackson asked, to which the older nodded.

Jackson smirked a little and hit the spot a couple more times before pulling his fingers out, chuckling softly at Mark's whine of protest. He coated his cock with lube before turning Mark back around. He leaned down to kiss him as he slid inside, stopping for a couple moments to let the older blonde adjust.

Mark took a deep breath and wrapped his legs around Jackson's waist, looking up at his lover with a loving smile.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling the younger down into a kiss.

"Love you too." Jackson answered before pulling out of the older, slamming back in and starting at an even thrust.

Jackson ground his hips into the older's, relishing in his quiet moans. He kept it at a slow, even pace, not wanting to go rough. He wanted to make love with Mark, let him know how much he loved him.

Mark panted gently, tangling his fingers in Jackson's hair and resting his forehead against his. He closed his eyes, listening to Jackson's breathless moans. He moaned as well, breath hitching every so often when Jackson hit his prostate again and again. 

"I'm close." Mark moaned out, opening his eyes to look up at Jackson.

"You're so beautiful." Jackson praised, moving his hand down to Mark's cock and pumping it to orgasm.

A few seconds later, Mark came with a short cry, coming over Jackson's hand and the both of them. Jackson came a few seconds later and pulled out, laying down next to Mark and holding him against his chest. He didn't want to take a shower, so he opted to just cuddle with the older.

"I love you." Mark said once more, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

~

A year later, Mark found himself at a drive thru in Las Vegas with Youngjae, Jaebum, Yugyeom and Jackson, getting married to the man of his dreams. He laughed at how ridiculous it was, but he really didn't want to have a big official wedding.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Tuan-Wang. You're married!" The lady at the drive thru said, smiling at the two men.

Jackson thanked her before turning to Mark and pulling him in for a passionate kiss, only pulling away when the three behind them started making fake gagging noises.

"Hello, Mr. Tuan-Wang." Jackson said, smirking at his husband.

"Hi." Mark said, blushing shyly.

They got out of the car later on when they arrived at the bar. Mark holding Jackson's hand as Youngjae talked with Yugyeom and Jaebum. Mark watched the three for a bit, eyes going towards Jaebum when someone accidentally knocked into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The man said, smiling apologetically.

"It's fine. I'm Jaebum." Jaebum said, meeting the man's eyes with interest.

"Nice meeting you Jaebum. I'm Jinyoung." The man said, blushing a little.

Mark then looked at Youngjae, who was looking on with a gentle smile on his face. The two made eye contact and Youngjae shrugged, having gotten over Jaebum after a while.

Mark smiled and leaned into Jackson's side, glad that everything turned out to be normal. He was married now and they were all happy. It even looked like Jaebum would actually be able to move on now.

With that said, Mark introduced himself to Jinyoung and they all immediately became friends.


End file.
